Aerendyl
Aerendyl is an eladrin elf and user of nature magic. The party first encountered him on Bisquay, when Cormorant was searching for information on the vampire Skyburn. Aerendyl is known to hunt magical creatures on the behalf of a mysterious fey entity known as the River King. When Nix asked the party to speak aloud their goals, Aerendyl said he seeks freedom from an illness that has afflicted him for over 500 years. Appearance Aerendyl is a lean elf in his prime. His hair and skin tone change in accordance with the eladrin season he is wearing. Skills and Abilities Innate Magic As an eladrin, Aerendyl has the innate ability to teleport. While this effect is clearly magical, it does not involve the weaving of spells. Additionally, he has innate use of a cantrip. The full effects of both of these innate powers are influenced by the eladrin season Aerendyl is currently wearing. Nature Magic Aerendyl has shown himself to be an apt user of the magics of nature, with a particular affinity for water-based magic. Eladrin Seasons As an eladrin, Aerendyl has the ability to shift between his internal 'seasons.' Doing so alters his appearance and personality to some extent, as well as the nature of his innate magical abilities. * Spring: Appears to be Aerendyl's default season. * Autumn: 'The season of death.' Aerendyl takes on this season when he has to face a serious confrontation. When in autumn, he pursues his goals unflinchingly, rarely finding himself willing to take half measures. ** The effects this season has on Aerendyl were first seen by the party when they decided to attack the Seven Wonders Floating Carnival. The original plan had been to decouple their targeted ship from the rest of the carnival and sink it. To that end, Aerendyl conjured a whirlpool, pulling the vessel away from the rest of the ships and making to destroy it. He maintained the destructive spell even as it began damaging the rest of the carnival's structure, the presumed innocents aboard started abandoning ship into the vortex, and Cormorant repeatedly screamed at him to shut it off. He only did so when he was satisfied the vessel would float no longer. History Prior to Meeting the Party Aerendyl has said that he has suffered from a debilitating disease for 500 years. At some point, he encountered the River King and made a deal with him: the fey would keep his disease at bay in exchange for Aerendyl doing work for him. Part Three: Changes The Floating Carnival Aerendyl travelled to the island of Bisquay in the spring of 6277, following a lead that vampires were heading there alongside the Seven Wonders Floating Carnival. Their mutual interest in the undead creatures led Aerendyl to meeting Cormorant, who in turn introduced him to the remaining members of the Drunken Dragon's crew - Pyt, Wilfred, and Clwyd - as well as Nix, whose tavern they were making use of at the time. Following Nix's offer for the party to spend a year in the Hells and him to subsequently take over as their employer, Aerendyl helped the group to attack the floating carnival, which they believed to be housing Driscoll's enemies. He then turned down Nix's offer to travel to the Fifth Hell with the group, but agreed to meet them on Tortuga in a year's time. Part Four During the Year in Hell Aerendyl spent part of his year with his other associates, hunting down a creature called a draegloth - a horrible fusion of elf and demon. Agnor Arc Aerendyl reunited with the party in the days following the spring equinox, 6278, on Tortuga, as agreed. He agreed to travel with them to the island of Agnor, within the dangerous waters that were Driscoll's territory, in the search for answers and information. Category:Player Characters